During well operations it is often necessary to deploy toolstrings into a well. The toolstrings provide the tools required to service the well or perform other operations within the well. Wireline, slickline, and other cables are often used to convey the toolstring. Wells may, however, develop washouts or have other obstructions making it difficult to convey the toolstring.
A need, therefore, exists for an apparatus and method of negotiating obstructions in a well, allowing the toolstring to be deployed without the use of auxiliary conveyance devices.